Forum:2020-02-10 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited). ---- I hope the Vasty Deep makes it onto the map that's supposedly in revision. Still no real answer to what set the GC's to attacking England, beside at Vapnoople's direction. Did he set the Winslow on them? Doug Relyea (talk) 06:29, February 10, 2020 (UTC) : Evidently he didn't direct them so much as goad them into doing it. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:40, February 10, 2020 (UTC) :: That's actually a little less scary than what I was imagining, which was that he had somehow minionized them. Bkharvey (talk) 10:05, February 10, 2020 (UTC) :: ... oh but wait, what was that he "enslaved them." So now I'm confused (as usual). Bkharvey (talk) 10:14, February 10, 2020 (UTC) ::: Albia says "... awoke the GCs, enslaved them, warped them, and turned them against us (ie Albia)?" That's how she sees it yes, but what if they had always been against the "dryfins"? Now have a look at and consider the possibility that he was meant to be working for, or was even enslaved by, the GCs. Even his "I have already called them, and now they come" could be the call of a slave to his master, ie where and how best to continue the attack. IanAH (talk) 13:22, February 13, 2020 (UTC) ::: As to warping them. Well what about something like this? "You do know they hunt whales and eat fish? Of course I, as a strict vegetarian, would never condone such behaviour. I will help you overthrow these murderers of your subjects!! All you need to do is drown them and their whole nation." OK, simple, but you get the idea. IanAH (talk) 13:22, February 13, 2020 (UTC) ::: Some further thoughts. Dr Dim goes to the GCs thinking he will be in charge. However having convinced them of the need to destroy Albia and her realm the GCs minionise him! IanAH (talk) 13:37, February 13, 2020 (UTC) ::: Final further thoughts, maybe? What if the weird beings were just there to and their appearance after Dr. Dim's call was just a coincidence? IanAH (talk) 14:06, February 13, 2020 (UTC) :: Then there was so this is turning into one of those if N people were involved in an event, (even just as something they saw) there are ((N x 2) +1) versions of the event and no one will own up to that +1. Doug Relyea (talk) 12:49, February 10, 2020 (UTC) I was going to post a rant about "vasty," which is one of those words like "crispy" or "utilize" that have random extra letters thrown in for no good reason, but it turns out this one is Shakespeare's fault, so I guess it's not unreasonable for an English person to say it. Bkharvey (talk) 10:08, February 10, 2020 (UTC) : Shakespeare, now there was a spark! Argadi (talk) 11:32, February 10, 2020 (UTC) Anyone have an idea how this adventure fits into the big picture? How does the irritation of the Great Cetaceans matter to a solution of The Other problem? Argadi (talk) 11:32, February 10, 2020 (UTC) : Back when Albia was enthusing over Agatha's of a mind, I thought she was just selling snake oil. But now that it's clear that Albia is the real deal, and therefore there is something special about Agatha (beyond mere sparkhood), I'm betting that the GCs can see it, too, and that's why they consider her worth talking with. (Even if His Serenity is confused about Agatha's shape, the god-level GCs aren't.) Also, perhaps they can sense the imminent arrival of the Time Police and want Agatha to prevent that by unfreezing Mechanicsburg, and have some advice to offer. But both of those would apply to any old gods; if you're asking why the specific underwaterness of the GCs matters, all I can think of is that maybe the closer you get to the center of the earth (e.g., the sub-basement of the Society dome) the more powerful the location. Bkharvey (talk) 11:54, February 10, 2020 (UTC) : My thought was this might be how Agatha stops England from sinking, if England is sinking then so must the vasty ranges of the GC's. They may offer something useful to the Other problem, or the Time stop problem in gratitude. Doug Relyea (talk) 12:49, February 10, 2020 (UTC) ::It's not an automatic assumption that the Ranges are also sinking, but the GC are going to tell the Trustworthy and Special Agatha some big secret they've never shared with a surface-dweller, either about, yes, England's sinking, or Albia's actual power-source. I'm still hoping it turns out the GCs are second-stage Sparky whales. ----Geoduck42 (talk) 18:21, February 10, 2020 (UTC) ::: Aren't we past "hoping" and into "pretty sure" because of the halo of fish? Bkharvey (talk) 00:32, February 11, 2020 (UTC) In panel 5, are those things on either side of Her Majesty just decorative sculpture attached to the couch, or are they alive? Bkharvey (talk) 11:58, February 10, 2020 (UTC) We FINALLY have confirmation that Higgs is a Jaegar General! Latest printed volume, he is listed as one in the character page at the start. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 15:35, February 10, 2020 (UTC) : I am the very model of a modern Jaegar-General, I've information vegetable, animal, and mineral, I know the Sparks of Europe, and I quote the Clanks historical From Muses to Humongulus , in order categorical! Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 17:31, February 11, 2020 (UTC) : Good one! I took the liberty of adding breaks to your posting so that it appears as you apparently intended it to. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:46, February 13, 2020 (UTC) In panel 1 on this page Ahnkokanth looks less like a whale and more like "the biggest catfish in the deep blue sea". -- William Ansley (talk) 03:48, February 13, 2020 (UTC)